Sensory Couple
by cullen n masen
Summary: ¿Qué si conozco a Edward Masen? ¡Claro que sí! Tiene 29 años y su ocupación es tan impresionante como su nombre, es un policía. ¿Qué si es cool? Un momento,todos tienen el concepto de que él es muy macho, pero la verdad es que es alguien que no puede sentir nada, un hombre insensible. Pero... ¿por qué será que cada vez que lo veo...sonrío?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Hoy he traído esta nueva adaptación :)**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia está basada en el dorama de Sensory Couple; yo sólo me encargo de su adaptación.**

 **Como ya saben, soy un poco lenta con mis actalizaciones pero sí las hago; con esta historia será igual, espero y puedan comprender.**

 **Para los que siguen también mi historia de Boys Over Flowers, sí la voy a continuar y no la abandonaré.**

 **Espero la historia sea de su agrado, y los reviews son bienvenidos :)**

* * *

Angela bajó del autobús y como era de costumbre le mando un mensaje a su mamá:

 _Mamá, acabo de bajarme del autobús._

 _¿Podrías empezar a calentar la comida para mí?_

 _¡Gracias!_

Recorrió el camino de costumbre y cuando llegó a la cerca de su casa se apresuró a abrirla y entrar a su casa, realmente estaba hambrienta y en lo único que podía pensar era en comida.

Sin embargo, al entrar a su casa no la recibió la clásica escena donde su mamá ya estaba poniendo la comida en la mesa y ella inmediatamente se sentaba, esta vez la escena que la esperaba era muy oscura.

La primera cosa que notó al entrar era que todas las luces estaban apagadas, excepto la de el pasillo de las escaleras que iluminaba tenuemente la planta baja, lo siguiente que notó la dejó paralizada en su lugar y dejó caer la mochila: enfrente de ella estaba una persona, de la cual sólo se alcanzaba a ver que era la silueta de un hombre, él dejo caer un cuerpo y Angela supo que se trataba de su mamá.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente e inconscientemente empezó a hacer ruidos con la boca, como si estuviera ahogando. La persona se empezó a acercar a ella y por más que su mente le decía "¡corre!", su cuerpo simplemente no respondía; él llegó cerca de ella y le acarició delicadamente la mejilla con su mano.

Entonces el reloj empezó a sonar y eso despertó el cuerpo de Angela, rápidamente ella lo aventó, pero él era más fuerte y apenas se movió, sin embargo el movimiento fue suficiente para que ella le diera una patada en la pierna y abriera la puerta, él la agarró del brazo y empezaron a forcejear, ella le escupió en los ojos y aprovechó la oportunidad para salir, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que había logrado desprender una parte de su suéter donde estaba escrito su nombre.

Angela salió corriendo.

-¡Ayuda!

Normalmente ella era muy torpe pero parecía que la adrenalina la estaba ayudando a escapar ya que no tropezó en ningún momento.

Él la siguió corriendo y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de atraparla, pero ella se aprovechaba de su conocimiento de la zona y lo engañaba tomando otras calles.

No todo podía terminar bien, Angela seguía corriendo y sin darse cuenta cruzó una calle en la que un auto manejaba a alta velocidad y que atropelló a la pobre víctima.

No sintió nada, por alguna razón parecía que su cuerpo seguía en shock, apenas sintió cómo su cuerpo se estrellaba con el pavimento.

En ningún momento, ni siquiera durante el golpe, había apartado la mirada del hombre que la seguía.

 _Esto… no puede estar pasando… mis papás…_

Su mente se quedó en negro y ya no alcanzó a sentir las primeras gotas de la lluvia tocando su piel ni el ruido de las sirenas de la policía acercándose.

Por otro lado, su agresor sí escuchó las sirenas y sabía que lo mejor era huir, pero antes de eso sacó el pedazo de suéter que había arrancado y leyó su nombre:

 _Angela Masen_

* * *

-¿Qué paso, Angela?- contestó un Edward muy preocupado.

 _-Mi autobús tuvo un accidente, Edward_

-¿Qué?-preguntó empezando a sentir pánico- ¿Estás herida? ¿Dónde estás?

 _-No te preocupes, mi lesión no es tan grave; sólo un pequeño corte en la frente_

-¿Y dónde estás ahora?

 _-Estoy esperando mi turno para subir a la ambulancia. ¡Tengo tanta hambre!_

-Te llevaré algo de comer-le prometió, sabía que su hermana era muy glotona.

 _-¡Genial! Ya llegó la ambulancia._

-Está bien, pregúntales a qué hospital te llevarán y me avisas.

 _-Tranquilo, ya te dije que no es nada grave._

-Voy de salida, adiós.

No importaba lo que dijera su hermana, él siempre la cuidaría y aunque fuera un simple rasguño en la frente la mimaría mucho.

Ya había pedido permiso en su trabajo para salir antes y ahora se encontraba en camino hacia el hospital, llegó y preguntó por la camilla donde estaba su hermana, le dieron el número y rápidamente se dirigió para allá. En el camino vio que su hermana tenía suerte de haber tenido sólo un rasguño, la mayoría de la gente estaba más heridas, había mucha sangre por todos lados y gemidos de dolor.

Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que había chocado con un doctor, se disculpó y cuando el doctor se marchó sin decir nada Edward notó que su bata tenía muchas manchas de sangre.

 _Debe de haber sido de algún paciente._

Despejó al doctor de su mente y se apresuró a llegar con Angela, cuando encontró su camilla deslizó la cortina y levantando una bolsa donde tenía comida la saludó:

-¡Angela! ¡Te traje de comer!

Estaba acostada de lado y no le había hecho caso.

-¿Estás dormida? ¿Estás bien? Puedes dormir después de comer.

Siguió sin responder y vio que su cuerpo no se movía, ni un poco.

Ve que su cuerpo no se mueve.

-Angela-le dijo poniéndose serio-, estás jugando conmigo, ¿no? ¡Angela! ¡Angela!

Le tocó el hombro y la volteó, del lado derecho de su yugular había una cortaba y la almohada y sábanas estaban manchadas de sangre.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Edward empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¡Ayúdenme!-gritó con agonía- ¡Despierta Angela! ¡Un doctor! ¡Rápido!

Más lágrimas seguían cayendo mientras abrazaba el cuerpo ya sin vida de su hermana.

* * *

 _Siete días después…_

Charlie llegó a la escena del crimen lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Ya los identificaste?-le preguntó a su colega que había llegado antes.

-Sí-agarró una hoja y la empezó a leer-, el nombre del hombre es Phil Masen, de 43 años; la mujer se llama Reneé Masen, de 42 años. Fueron reportados como desaparecidos hace siete días y sus rostros coinciden con las fotografías, también, hace siete días, su única hija, una chica de preparatoria llamada Angela Masen estuvo en un accidente de coche, su estado actual es en coma, la identificamos por el uniforme de su escuela y cuando quisimos contactar a sus padres ellos no contestaban el teléfono, fue cuando un policía informó su desaparición después de no localizarlos por dos días.

-El mundo es muy cruel-suspiró Charlie mientras veía los cuerpos de Phil y Reneé-… ella está en coma sin saber que sus padres están muertos.

Se agachó a inspeccionarlos mejor y en el proceso se dio cuenta de que en las muñecas derechas de ambos había cortes de líneas simétricas, una detrás de otra y en orden horizontal.

-Creo-empezó a decir con un poco de temor-… que no fue una casualidad que su hija haya tenido un accidente de coche antes de que ellos fueran secuestrados.

* * *

 _193 días después…_

Específicamente habían solicitado que a esa paciente se le tuviera en aislamiento, parecía que era de suma importancia que nadie se enterara de su existencia.

Rutinariamente, la enfermera estaba revisándola cuando notó que empezaba a mover sus dedos, y después abrió los ojos de sopetón.

 **Bella POV**

Poco a poco la bruma fue desapareciendo, sentí cómo movía algo de mi lado derecho y después abrí los ojos. Lo primero que vi fueron mis manos: eran pequeñas y muy blancas, se veían muy cuidadas. Algo a mi lado se movió y fijé mi atención ahí.

Había puntos de color azul bailando en el aire.

Me restregué los ojos y cuando los abrí los colores seguían ahí. Volteé a otro lado y ahora esos puntos azules se habían combinado con puntos rojos. Cerca de mi cara había más puntos de diferentes colores, empecé a espantarlos como lo haría con una mosca pero no se iban.

Volteé hacia donde estaba el aire acondicionado y de la rejilla salían puntos negros que se acercaban a atacarme, los empecé a espantar pero no se iban y el pánico se empezaba a apoderar de mí y pronto me encontraba gritando.

Los doctores llegaron rápidamente acompañados de enfermeras y otras personas, seguí gritando, alrededor de cada persona había puntos de diferentes colores.

Forcejeé cuando vi que iban a inyectarme algo pero cuatro personas eran más fuertes que una y poco a poco mi vista se volvió tan borrosa que ya no pude ver nada.

* * *

Al otro día traté de reaccionar mejor a los puntos de colores y prefería ignorarlos.

Me dieron permiso para que me bañara sola y cuando salí limpié el vapor en el espejo y me miré al espejo, no me reconocía, era como ver a una extraña.

Estaba muy sorprendida.

Después de que abriera los ojos, tres cosas extrañas me pasaron.

La primera de ellas era que había despertado después de que mi pronóstico era malo, el médico me dijo que nadie esperaba que despertara del coma, pero por un milagro, desperté 193 días después.

No le tomé mucha importancia y tome por sentado que se trataba de un milagro.

Así que me concentré en cuidarme para dejar el hospital lo más pronto posible.

Hacía pocos días que había dejado la silla de ruedas y mis pies apenas estaban retomando su fuerza natural, sin embargo tenía que sentarme mucho para no agotarme.

No me gustaba cuando tenía que sentarme en la sala de espera, la gente se me queda viendo raro y comienzan a murmurar.

Los médicos dicen que no hay una explicación de por qué mi ojo izquierdo se volvió azul. Las personas se espantan cuando ven que un ojo es azul y el otro café.

También ignoraba eso pero no resultaba muy bien, no me gustaba que me vieran como un bicho raro.

Afortunadamente, hoy me iba a casa.

Terminé de empacar mis cosas y me miré en el espejo una vez más antes de abrir la puerta.

La segunda cosa extraña es que no recuerdo nada. No sé por qué estaba en una cama de hospital por 193 días, me he esforzado por recordar pero no puedo.

 _¡Vamos! ¡Recuerda! ¿Por qué estuviste en coma? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

La cabeza me empezó a doler y preferí dejarlo por las buenas, era como si hubiera una muralla en mi cabeza que me impidiera ir más atrás.

Suspiré y me puse el parche que normalmente ocultaba mi ojo azul, lo había pedido para no asustar a la gente. Ya en su lugar me encaminé a la puerta y la abrí.

-¡Papá! ¡Ta-da!

Di una vuelta y vi su cara de felicidad.

-¿Te gusta, Bella? ¿Te queda bien?

-Sí, me queda muy bien-dije tocando la ropa-, es realmente bonito.

-Mi hija ha superado su enfermedad y ahora irá a casa… ¡estoy muy orgulloso de ti!

Me abrazó y correspondí el abrazo.

Sin embargo no se sentía natural… aun viendo su cara no se me hace ni un poco conocida

Recuerdo que no reconocía a mí papá cuando lo vi por primera vez después de despertar del coma. Y… por alguna razón pensé que nunca antes lo había conocido.

Despejé el pensamiento de mi cabeza y me deshice del abrazo para agarrar mi maleta.

-Vámonos a casa, papá.

Hurgó sus bolsas y me dio un frasco de plástico pequeño.

-Conseguí esto del oftalmólogo.

Lo abrí y vi que adentro había un pupilente café.

Sonreí agradeciéndole y me lo coloqué en mi ojo azul.

Miré nuevamente mi reflejo y por primera vez, desde que había despertado, me sentí un poco más yo misma.

* * *

 _Seis meses después…_

-¡Ya me voy!-grité mientras entraba corriendo a la cocina, donde estaba mi papá preparando el desayuno.

-Fíjate antes de cruzar la calle-me dijo como cada mañana-, revisa por donde caminas, no quiero que te tropieces; mira hacia arriba algunas veces para que nada te pueda caer, y recuerda voltear hacia atrás a veces para asegurarte de que nadie te siga.

Tomé un vaso de leche mientras él seguía hablando, cuando terminé lo corte con un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo hacia la puerta, tropecé una vez y volteé a ver apenada a mi papá que se reía de mí, me levanté y salí de la casa.

En vez de dirigirme a la escuela, me dirigí a la heladería que quedaba en el camino y entré como cada mañana. Era una costumbre que había adquirido.

Fui a la vitrina donde estaban los sabores de los helados y observé los colores que emanaban de cada uno.

-Vainilla-señalé el que emanaba colores amarillo pálido-, chocolate, fresa, menta, mango, cereza, melocotón, y limón.

Suspiré de felicidad, finalmente había logrado identificar los colores de cada sabor.

La tercera cosa extraña es que puedo ver olores con los ojos, los olores que huelo con mi nariz… también son visibles para mí.

Estaba tan distraída en mi tarea que no me di cuenta que había una chica a mi lado hasta que habló:

-Disculpe-le habló al heladero-, ¿ha visto mi cartera? Es roja y pequeña.

-No la he visto.

-Estaba sentada allí-señaló una mesa cercana-, ¿está seguro?

La observé mejor y vi los olores que emanaba de ella.

 _Alcohol crisol en su ropa… es el olor de un hospital, y su crema de manos es de aroma de limón_

Empecé a viajar mi vista por el lugar y, debajo de una gorra roja, salían los mismos olores que de la mujer.

 _Adentro de la gorra está el olor de alcohol crisol… ¡y también el aroma de limón!_

-¿Podrías ponerte en contacto conmigo si la encuentras, por favor?-siguió hablando la mujer al heladero.

Le dio una tarjeta con su número y salió a hacer una llamada.

Miré reprobatoriamente al heladero y le señalé la gorra, el pareció sorprendido y fingió no entenderme, carraspeé y volví a señalar la gorra, él se dio cuenta de que yo sabía que el tenía la cartera y la sacó de su escondite para después salir a dársela a la mujer.

Es muy útil ver olores.

 **Fin Bella POV**

* * *

 _Cuatro años después…_

Edward estaba comiendo un hot-dog en una tienda de veinticuatro horas cuando sacó su celular y vio el anuncio una vez más.

 _Se busca por robo._

 _Recompensa de $4000_

Memorizó la cara del hombre que estaba al lado del texto y volvió a guardar su celular.

Afuera, en un carro negro, estaban Peter y Jazz observando a Edward.

-El oficial Edward come mucho-comentó Peter-, ¿estará obligándose a comer para que no lo descubran?

-No lo sé-contestó Jazz con aburrimiento-, todavía no entiendo por qué un oficial de bajo rango es voluntario para ir de incógnito.

-Jasper-volteó a verlo y negó con la cabeza-… ¡Realmente no entiendo cómo crees que puedes ir de incógnito con un traje que parece que es para un banquete en la Casa Blanca!

-La moda se trata de autosatisfacción, Peter-se justificó-. Si te vistieras de otra manera, las chicas te verían de una diferente manera.

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy satisfecho con mi moda.

Jazz suspiró y prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Por cinco días ha estado haciendo su turno de día en la cabina de policía y de noche es voluntario para ir de incógnito, ¿cuándo duerme?

-El oficial Edward tiene claro su objetivo-sacó una hoja con la cara del delincuente y se la dio a Jasper-. Quiere conseguir un aumento capturando a ese sujeto.

-¿Estás diciendo que todo lo que busca es un poco de gloria? Creo que deberíamos de quitarlo de su puesto.

Abrió el seguro de su puerta e intentó salir, pero Peter lo detuvo.

-Déjalo, de todos modos nos hace falta personal.

-Pero de verdad no me agrada ese tipo.

Regresaron su vista a Edward y observaron cómo sacaba café hirviendo de la máquina y, sin enfriarlo un poco, se lo tomó todo de un solo trago.

* * *

Bella estaba tras bambalinas viendo el final de la obra mientras repetía los movimientos y diálogos del protagonista.

Cuando llegó a su final Bella despidió a los espectadores y después cerro las puertas, todos estaban reunidos en el escenario y ella se apresuró a incorporarse. Una vez ahí el director empezó a hablar.

-Como todos saben, esta compañía ha estado en números rojos desde hace seis meses, si nuestros espectáculos no son divertidos, la gente no vendrá. Por eso he tomado la decisión de que si en tres meses no se empieza a ver una ganancia, disolveré el grupo-todos empezaron a susurrar pero el director los callo y volvió a hablar-. Tengo un plan para incrementar las ventas, sin importar el papel que desempeñan-observó detenidamente a Bella-, todos tendrán la oportunidad de presentarse a un casting que haré por grupos a partir de dos integrantes, si no son divertidos no estarán en el escenario, sólo subirán los mejores.

* * *

A Bella le gustaba soñar con cómo sería su vida si triunfaba en el casting. Tal vez después sería una gran actriz que siempre estaría en obras cómicas, o tal vez la entrevistarían sólo los mejores del medio, o tal vez… ¡sería conductora de programas cómicos!

De repente sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

-Eso dolió, Eleazar-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y recogía el trapeador que había dejado caer.

-¡Otra vez soñabas despierta!-la regañó.

-Lo siento, estoy a punto de terminar de limpiar, ¿practicamos después?

-Acerca de la audición-dijo un poco incómodo-… ya no voy a poder hacer pareja contigo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó desconcertada- ¿Ya no quieres trabajar conmigo? Pero… ¡hemos estado practicando durante dos meses!

-Tanya dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda, no podía negarme.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?-empezó a gritarle con reproche- ¡Sólo faltan diez días para la audición!

-Encontrarás a alguien más.

-¡Eso es una tontería!

-¿Qué estás haciendo Eleazar?-preguntó Tanya mientras entraba al escenario que Bella estaba limpiando- ¡Vámonos ya!

-¡Ya voy!-le dijo con una sonrisa y luego se volteó con Bella- Lo siento.

Bella simplemente dejó salir un grito de frustración.

* * *

Otra noche y como siempre Edward ya se encontraba en la tienda comiendo. Sin embargo, Edward supo que esa noche sería diferente cuando vio que una persona entraba y que se trataba del delincuente al que llevaba días esperando. Hizo como que se iba a ir y cuando cruzó las puertas las cerró por adentro y enfrentó al hombre que ahora estaba delante de él.

-¿Por qué cerraste la puerta? ¡Ábrela!

Sacó un cuchillo y Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-Suelta eso-dijo sacando unas esposas de su chamarra.

Afuera, como siempre, estaban Jasper y Peter vigilando a Edward, pero esta vez tenían su atención en Peter que estaba hablando con su novia rusa.

Adentro, el delincuente seguía amenazando a Edward con el cuchillo.

-Supongo que no podremos hacer esto pacíficamente-murmuró mientras guardaba las esposas.

Levantó su puño para golpearlo y cuando estaba su puño a centímetros de su cara… cayó en el suelo inconsciente.

El hombre aprovechó la oportunidad para abrir las puertas y salir huyendo.

Jasper y Peter regresaron su atención a tiempo para verlo salir corriendo y se apresuraron a atraparlo, sin embargo no se fijaron en que una moto se acercaba a ellos y atropelló a Peter, mientras que a Jasper le cayó una caja metálica que estaba en la parte trasera de la moto.

La empleada de la tienda había llamado a una ambulancia para que recibiera atención médica y a lo lejos alcanzaba a escuchar las sirenas.

* * *

Harry llegó a las oficinas y fue recibido por Félix, que caminó a su lado.

-¿Ya llegó Edward?

-Sí, como usted lo solicito.

Entraron a una oficina donde estaba él para do y Harry le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla.

* * *

Lo llevó a la azotea del edificio para tener una charla privada y empezó a interrogarlo.

-¿Cuál es la razón por la que te convertiste en policía, Edward?

-No hay razón, señor.

-¿Cuál es la razón especial que te obligó a convertirte en policía?-trató otra vez.

-Quiero proteger a nuestros ciudadanos…

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?-lo cortó enojado- ¿Por qué quieres tanto ser promovido?

-Quiero unirme al Departamento de Homicidios.

-¿Quieres trabajar para mí?

-Sí, señor.

-Quieres unirte a mi departamento, pero no estás calificado, así que crees que puedes entrar capturando delincuentes. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer en mi departamento?

-Quiero estar en casos de asesinato.

-Escucha muy bien-se acercó a su cara y lo miró amenazadoramente-: si alguna vez interfieres con mis hombres de nuevo, voy a romperte las piernas. Si no me crees, inténtalo.

* * *

Bella estaba muy tensa mientras manejaba, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a atropellar a alguien o estrellarse con algo.

 _¿Por qué acepté recoger la comida?_

Recordó que todavía era la chica que habían contratado para limpiar e ir por los recados.

 _¡Por lo menos podía haber mencionado que no sé manejar!_

Suspiró resignada y rápidamente se emocionó cuando vio el restaurante a una cuadra, se estaciono lentamente pero seguro.

Llegó al restaurante y rápidamente le dieron las bolsas donde venía la comida, regresó al carro y abrió la puerta trasera donde metió la comida, la cerró y ahora entró por la puerta del conductor.

Prendió el carro y movió la palanca de velocidades y aceleró, pero el carro no avanzó.

-¿Por qué no avanza?

Movió la palanca otra vez y esta vez avanzó muy rápido y frenó de inmediato.

Pero en ese rato había pasado a golpear ligeramente una moto que se derrapo por el suelo un par de metros, y golpeo fuertemente a otra moto, que iba detrás de la primera, en la que el conductor salió volando.

Bella apagó el carro y salió rápidamente.

-¡Cielos! ¡Cielos! ¡Cielos!

Se acercó al hombre y lo ayudó a levantarse, una pequeña parte de ella se calmó al ver que no había perdido la consciencia.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor- ¿Estás herido? ¡Ah!-se cubrió la boca y señaló su cara- ¡Sangre en tu cara! ¡Creo que tu brazo está dislocado!-gritó cuando lo vio flácido- ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Te llevaré al hospital!-señaló al norte.

 _¡Todos es tu culpa Bella! ¿Por qué no pudiste ser más cuidadosa? ¡Pobre hombre!_

Estaba tan preocupada que no se dio cuenta que estaba parada casi en medio de la calle, sólo sintió que él la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, ella vio que un carro pasó rápidamente en el lugar que ella estaba parada y levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes que la observaban, aprecio sus perfectas facciones y su cabello color bronce… ¿cómo podía existir alguien tan perfecto?

En un segundo él la soltó y Bella cayó al suelo. Él se abrió la puerta del carro en el que iba Bella y lo prendió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó mientras recuperaba la compostura- ¿Por qué te subes al coche?

Se paró rápidamente y corrió a la puerta del copiloto, apenas había puesto un pie adentro cuando él ya había arrancado, Bella gritó y metió rápidamente su otro pie y cerró la puerta.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo?!-le preguntó asustada- ¡Ni siquiera es tu coche!

Él la ignoró y siguió manejando rápidamente siguiendo a la otra moto que Bella había llegado a golpear.

Bella no pensaba nada, sólo veía cómo la gente corría para quitarse del camino del carro, y ella no paraba de gritar mientras se cubría los ojos.

-¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Para el coche!

Él sacó una credencial de su pantalón y se la enseñó.

 _Policía Edward Masen._

Fue muy rápido, pero Bella sólo alcanzó a leerlo.

-… ¿policía?

-Pido tu cooperación en este arresto-le dijo, y Bella notó que no sólo era extremadamente guapo, sino que también tenía una voz hermosa-. Si pierdo a ese sospechoso te acusaré por obstrucción de la justicia y por conducir imprudentemente.

 _Pero…pero… ¡este ni siquiera es mi coche!_

Empezó a asustarse y decidió que se pondría del lado de él, de todos modos… era parte de la policía, ¿no? ¿No significaba eso que ella estaba en el lado de los buenos?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó mientras señalaba la moto- ¡Más rápido! ¡Que no se escape!

Llegaron a un centro comercial y el hombre de la moto había alcanzado a entrar antes que ellos.

-Por cierto-empezó Bella mientras se bajaban de coche-, ¿por qué está siendo arrestado? ¿Fraude? ¿Robo? ¿Asalto? Quizás… ¿asesinato?-se asustó.

-Robo.

Edward entró primero y no notó que Bella se había quedado a ver qué olores salían de la moto.

… _colores verdes…_

-¿Qué tipo de olor es ese?

Él había recorrido rápidamente la planta baja del centro comercial y no había encontrado nada, minutos después Bella entró y lo encontró.

-Por allí-señaló a la derecha y empezó a caminar-. ¡Rápido!-lo apresuró cuando él no la siguió.

Siguió el rastro de olores que había visto en la moto y de repente se detuvo.

-El sospechoso tomó el ascensor-anunció cuando estuvieron enfrente de ellos.

Él puso en blanco los ojos, obviamente no le creía.

-Me pondré en contacto contigo buscando tu matrícula, no necesito tu ayuda-la despidió.

-¿Él robó un salón de belleza?-le preguntó y él la miró sorprendido- Es cierto, ¿no?

Bella sabía que no podía estar mal, había reconocido los olores como el que emanaban los salones de belleza.

-Lo hizo-contestó, sin saber cómo esa chica había sabido eso.

Uno de los elevadores se abrió y él empezó a caminar para tomarlo.

-No tomes ese-lo detuvo por el brazo-, debemos tomar este-señaló el del lado izquierdo.

Los dos entraron y Bella siguió el rastro de olor que se acentuaba en el botón que tenía un "4" escrito, oprimió ese y él la miró con incertidumbre.

-¿Fue al cuarto piso?

-Confía en mí, adiviné lo del salón de belleza, ¿no?

Salieron del elevador y fueron recibidos por mucha gente en el mismo uniforme deportivo, habían llegado a un gimnasio.

-¡Hay mucha gente!- se quejó Bella con frustración

-Ni siquiera vi su rostro debido a que llevaba casco. Todo el mundo usa uniforme, no voy a ser capaz de encontrarlo.

-Estoy segura de que vino al cuarto piso-aseguró ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo él confiando en ella por un raro presentimiento-, yo vendría aquí si fuera el criminal. Supongo que lo hemos perdido, vámonos.

-¿Te vas a rendir?-le reprochó Bella.

-¿Cómo puedo atraparlo entre estas personas cuando ni siquiera vi su rostro?-trató de hacerla comprender- Una vez que robe la ropa de alguien y escape, él habrá ganado.

-De hecho habrá ganado una vez que se lave el cabello y las manos-dijo Bella mientras chasqueaba los dedos de alegría-, pero… si el olor de la mano dejó rastro alguno… sería dentro de los vestidores.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Bella lo detuvo del brazo y le dijo:

-Desvístete.

Después entraron al vestidor de los hombres, mientras él usaba uno de los uniformes, Bella se había puesto su ropa, su puso unos lentes negros, un cubre bocas y había escondido su cabello dentro de la capucha de la chamarra que vestía.

Se dirigieron a los lockers mientras él se seguía preguntado por qué había aceptado hacer esto con una desconocida.

Bella se detuvo mirando detenidamente.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-le murmuró él, regañándola- Vámonos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella lo ignoró y siguió escudriñando hasta que sintió la mirada de un hombre en ella, ella lo miró un momento y después se volteó hacia el policía para que el otro hombre no notara algo raro.

Él se dio cuenta de lo que Bella trataba de hacer y trató de ayudarla cuando vio que el hombre se dirigía hacia a ellos.

-¡Tanto tiempo, amigo!-le dijo a Bella mientras le daba un golpe amistoso en el hombro- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todavía te gusta la ropa holgada? ¿Por qué no esperas afuera? Tomemos una copa después-el hombre pasó a su lado y Edward se acercó a Bella para susurrarle-. En serio, ¿qué estás haciendo? Vámonos…

-Espera-lo detuvo ella mientras regresaba su atención a los lockers.

Buscó una vez más y encontró el aroma.

-Es este-señaló-, este es el casillero del ladrón. Voy a esperar afuera.

Una vez hubo salido se dio cuenta de que tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de Tanya y le regresó la llamada, cuando terminó de contarle lo ocurrido Tanya se burló de ella por las historias que inventaba.

-¡Lo digo enserio!-volvió a decir Bella- ¡Estoy aquí para atrapar un ladrón con un policía!

En cuanto escucho que Tanya empezaba a gritar alejó el celular de su oreja y cuando de escuchar la voz se lo volvió a acercar.

-Está bien, voy a callarme y regresar.

Colgó y metió las manos en las bolsas de la chamarra, sintió algo raro y lo sacó: eran las esposas.

Por otro lado, el policía esperaba que Bella hubiera tenido razón y esperó al criminal en los vestidores. Vio que después de un rato un hombre abría el locker que supuestamente pertenecía al ladro.

-Disculpe-preguntó cuando se hubo acercado-, ¿acaba de visitar un salón de belleza?

-¿Qué?

-Estoy preguntando si acaba de robar un salón de belleza.

Rápidamente trató de caminar para huir pero fue detenido por el pie de Edward y al tropezar se cayó, se quitó la toalla que traía en el cabello para golpearlo en la cara y después para atacarlo y que quedara sentado en el jardín. Lo bloqueó poniendo su rodilla sobre su espalda y empezó a buscar sus esposas.

Bella entró rápidamente y se las extendió.

-¡Señor!-dijo haciendo la voz "grave"- ¡Aquí están!

Él le agradeció y le puso las esposas para después levantarse, primero él, y luego el delincuente.

-Gracias por tratar de huir, ni siquiera conocía tu rostro

El delincuente se empezó a remover en brazos de los médicos y lo hizo tan bruscamente que golpeó de paso a Bella, quien cayó al piso por la fuerza y de paso se le cayeron los lentes y la capucha.

Ella se sonrojo y levantó la vista encontrándose con un montón de hombres semidesnudos.

-¡Lo siento!-dijo con arrepentimiento cuando vio que a uno se le caía la toalla y Bella pudo verlo completamente y dio un pequeño grito- ¡Lo siento!

Salió corriendo y él la siguió junto con el delincuente arrestado, salieron del centro comercial y se encontraron con que los estaban esperando Peter y Jasper para llevarse al sospechoso.

-Su cuchillo está en el salón de belleza-les informó él mientras les entregaba a la persona.

-Lo conseguimos después de recibir la llamada-le dijo Jasper-, será una pieza importante de evidencia para verificar las huellas

-Nosotros nos encargaremos ahora-le informó Peter, cortante-, así que mantente al margen de esto.

-Puedo interrogarlo también, voy a ir con ustedes.

Trató de meterse al carro y Peter lo paró poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-Creo que deberías ir al hospital primero-dijo señalando su cabeza antes de subirse.

Bella no les había prestado atención y en cambio había ido a donde estaba el coche estacionado, no sabía si podía seguir diciéndole "coche", ya que parecía más una carcacha ahora. Cuando vio que él se quedó solo le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-Vamos al hospital-le informó.

Él volvió a conducir pero esta vez más despacio, se paró cuando llegaron al hospital y salieron del carro.

-No necesito ver a un médico…-empezó decirle mientras caminaban a la entrada.

-¡Debes hacerlo! ¡Podrías llegar conmigo más tarde con una demanda! ¡Estoy segura de que lo sabes porque eres policía!

Entró ella primera y, cuando vio que no la seguía, lo apresuró:

-¡Date prisa!

Él la obedeció y entró, después de esperar un par de minutos para que lo atendieran, salió junto con una enfermera.

-¿Qué dijo el médico?-preguntó Bella.

-Me dijo que estoy bien.

-Al médico le gustaría ver a su familiar, señorita-le dijo la enfermera.

-¿Yo?

-Sí

Bella miró con duda a él, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta y entró al consultorio.

-El paciente acaba de recibir quince puntadas y su hombro estaba dislocado-le informó el médico sin dejar que Bella dijera algo antes-. La única cosa que una persona normal puede hacer en ese estado es gritar de dolor.

-Estaba muy tranquilo-le dijo Bella recordando que él no parecía tener ningún tipo de dolor.

-Debió haber estado en mucho dolor…

-Para nada.

-Como me lo esperaba, es analgesia.

-¿Qué?

-Analgesia, es la pérdida de la capacidad de sentir dolor mientras se está consciente.

-¿Hay una enfermedad así?-se preguntó Bella para sí misma- Sabía que algo estaba extraño...

-También tenemos una clínica de dolor aquí-siguió el doctor, ignorándola-, debería de ver a nuestra especialista en dolor.

-Pero… ¿por qué me dice esto a mí? Debería informarle directamente al paciente.

-El paciente no tiene ningún deseo de curarlo, así que quería hablar con su familia…

-No soy su familia-lo cortó-, así que creo que lo mejor sería que nos vayamos de una vez. ¡Gracias! ¡Adiós!

Salió del consultorio y lo encontró moviendo su hombro de un lado a otro.

-Yo me haré cargo de la factura, ¿por qué no te adelantas?-le dijo.

-Claro

Mientras ella se dirigía al mostrador, él se dirigió al estacionamiento y antes de llegar al elevador chocó con alguien.

Él se volteó para disculparse y sólo alcanzó a ver de soslayo el perfil del médico con el que había chocado y una sensación extraña se apoderó de él, era la misma sensación que había sentido hace cuatro años cuando choco con alguien antes de encontrar a su hermana…

Bella ya había terminado de pagar e iba camino al estacionamiento cuando pasó al lado del mismo doctor con el que él había chocado. El doctor la vio de frente y, cuando pasó, volteó a ver su espalda.

 _No es posible… es… increíble… ¿cómo es que…?_

Afortunadamente Bella lo alcanzó antes de llegar al estacionamiento e iba leyendo la factura en voz alta.

-Cuota de consulta… cuota de administración de inyección…supongo que la anestesia se cobra por separado.

A lo lejos, el doctor veía cómo se iban.

 _Realmente no puedo creer que lo esté viendo…ella… ¿cómo…?_

* * *

Él quería respuestas de parte de ella y también se sentía mal por lo que le había hecho a su coche, así que decidió que iba a invitarla a tomar un café y trataría de solucionar las cosas a la vez que investigaba sobre ella un poco más. Habían ido a una cafetería donde trabajaba una amiga de Bella: Alice.

-¿Quién es?- le preguntó su amiga señalando al chico guapo que estaba sentado.

-Un policía.

-¿Estás en problemas?-preguntó alarmada.

-Sí-contestó un poco preocupada-, golpeé su cabeza y le disloqué el hombro.

Al negó con la cabeza y se volteó para empezar a preparar el pedido de Bella.

Ella regresó a sentarse.

-Si tu herida se infecta o algo va mal con tu hombro, voy a cubrir la factura del hospital-le aseguro Bella, verdaderamente preocupada-. Una vez más, lo siento mucho. Y-dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa-… esta es mi información de contacto.

Le extendió una hoja con sus datos.

Edward sacó una tarjeta de su cartera y se la entregó.

-Por favor, hazme saber cuánto es de la reparación de tu coche.

-Está bien.

-Así que-empezó él, tratando de obtener más información-, el ladrón… ¿cómo supiste que robó un salón de belleza?

-Eso-empezó a titubear pensando en una respuesta creíble-… sólo… leí sobre varios ladrones de salón de belleza por internet.

-Entonces, ¿cómo sabías que se subió al ascensor? ¿Y que se bajó en el cuarto piso? ¿Cómo sabías esas cosas?

-Fue sólo mi intuición-mintió rápidamente con una sonrisa falsa-, la gente dice que tengo una intuición muy aguda. ¡Igual que los detectives!

-¿Esa intuición te dijo que el número de casillero del ladrón era 139?-preguntó sin creérselo- ¿Sabes? No tiene mucho sentido

-Bueno… es que…siempre me gustó el número 139-salió por la vía fácil y menos creíble-, y tenía la sensación de que hoy debía de usar ese número. De todos modos, ¡atrapaste al ladrón y eso es lo que importa!

La ficha que le había entregado Alice se iluminó de azul.

-¡El café está listo!-anunció feliz de que podían dejar de hablar sobre cómo ella sabía esas cosas.

Se lo extendió y él tomó la ficha para después ir a recoger su orden.

-Cálmate Isabella Marie Swan-se murmuró a ella misma mientras ponía su cara entre sus manos-. ¿Tuve que hacer todo eso? ¿Incluyendo meterme a los vestidores de hombres?

Él llegó con dos humeantes tazas de café y después tomó asiento.

-Gracias por el café-le agradeció Bella.

.Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda en este arresto.

-No hay de qué.

Él agarró su taza y le tomó un gran trago.

Bella trató de imitarlo y cuando le dio el primer trago dejó la taza en la mesa y se agarró la garganta mientras empezaba a sentir ardor.

-¡Está caliente!

Abrió la boca y empezó a echarse aire con la mano.

-¡Deberías de haberme dicho que estaba muy caliente!-lo regaño.

Él no le tomó importancia y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Él siguió tomando su café como siempre y ella lo miraba con una cara entre de repulsión y asombro.

Minutos después salieron de la cafetería mientras Bella seguía echándose aire en la boca.

-Por favor mándame en texto la cantidad y tu información de transferencia bancaria una vez que arregles tu coche-le pidió Edward mientras se detenía.

-Está bien, buenas noches.

Se dieron la espalda y Bella empezó a caminar a un lado y Edward a otro.

-¡Angela Masen!-dijo una mujer que pasaba al lado de Bella mientras le tocaba el hombro, ella dio un brinco de la sorpresa-Eres Angela Masen, ¿verdad?

Edward se paró en seco.

-¿No me recuerdas?-siguió preguntando la desconocida cuando Bella no habló- ¡Soy Vanessa!

-Yo no te conozco-le dijo con una sonrisa incómoda-, creo que te equivocaste de persona

-¡Oh!-dejo con decepción- Entonces… lo siento mucho, es que eres exactamente como una ex compañera de clase

-No te preocupes por eso.

-Lo siento.

La desconocida se marchó y Bella volteó para ver cómo se iba, pero se encontró con los ojos de Edward, quien también se había volteado.

Bella lo miró sorprendida, Edward tenía los ojos llorosos, pero no salían lágrimas.


	2. Chapter 2

Se dieron la espalda y Bella empezó a caminar a un lado y Edward a otro.

-¡Angela Masen!-dijo una mujer que pasaba al lado de Bella mientras le tocaba el hombro, ella dio un brinco de la sorpresa-Eres Angela Masen, ¿verdad?

Edward se paró en seco.

 _Flash back_

Edward estaba buceando como siempre, revisando que nada les faltara a los habitantes de ese acuario.

Llevaba adentro unos veinte minutos cuando llegó su hermana y desde el vidrio le enseño un papel en el que se leía:

 _Certificado de más alto honor_

Edward aplaudió bajo el agua y le enseño el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Minutos después salió del agua y se apresuró a cambiarse para ir con su hermana.

-¡Angela!-gritó Edward apenas salió- ¡Ven aquí, hermanita!

Ella corrió a él y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Eres la mejor! ¡Obtuviste el más alto honor! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mi bebé!

Angela se alejó de él y lo miró con reprobación.

-¡Siempre dices 'mi bebé'! ¿Acaso soy tu hija? ¡Ninguna mujer se casará contigo si sigues llamándome 'bebé'!-lo regañó.

-¡Claro que eres mi hija!-le contestó rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus brazos- Sólo estamos nosotros dos en el mundo, así que prácticamente eres mi hija. Tal vez me case una vez que tú estés casada.

-¡Incluso piensas como un abuelo!

-Lo que digas. Por cierto, ¿quieres comer? Qué tal… ¿comida japonesa?

Angela sonrió antes de afirmar con su cabeza.

 _Fin flash back._

-¿No me recuerdas?-siguió preguntando la desconocida cuando Bella no habló- ¡Soy Vanessa!

-Yo no te conozco-le dijo con una sonrisa incómoda-, creo que te equivocaste de persona

-¡Oh!-dejo con decepción- Entonces… lo siento mucho, es que eres exactamente como una ex compañera de clase

-No te preocupes por eso.

-Lo siento.

La desconocida se marchó y Bella volteó para ver cómo se iba, pero se encontró con los ojos de Edward, quien también se había volteado.

Bella lo miró sorprendida, Edward tenía los ojos llorosos, pero no salían lágrimas.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a ella.

-Tu nombre es…

-¡Cierto!-lo cortó Bella- ¡Sólo te di mi número! Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero me puedes decir Bella; si me das el pedazo de papel con mi información te lo escribiré.

Un poco aturdido, Edward se lo dio.

Mientras Bella lo escribía, Edward le preguntó:

-Hace un momento escuché que te llamabas Angela Masen…

-¿Lo oíste?-preguntó sorprendida- Creo que la chica me confundió con una de sus amigas-terminó de escribir su nombre y le regresó el papel a Edward-. Entonces… adiós.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Edward seguía paralizado.

* * *

Al siguiente día Edward regresó al Departamento de Homicidios. No se iba a dar por vencido.

-¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí!-dijo Peter con sarcasmo cuando llegó.

-¡El oficial que atrapó un ladrón!- continuó Jasper.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, en lugar de atender tu cabina de policía?-le preguntó Peter un poco más amenazante.

-Estoy aquí para ver al jefe de departamento.

Demetri entró justo cuando Edward había dicho eso y le señaló una puerta.

–Adelante.

-Gracias.

Edward ignoró a Peter y a Jasper y entró a la oficina de Harry, quien, la primera cosa que hizo al verlo, fue patearlo en sus piernas.

-¿No te lo dejé claro cuando te dije que te rompería las piernas si interferías en alguno de mis casos? ¿Me tomas como una broma?

Volvió a patearlo, pero Edward no se inmutó.

-Y encima de todo me pides que te haga detective en este momento

-Si me hace detective, me aseguraré de subir la tasa de arrestos del departamento.-dijo con firmeza y mirando al frente.

-¿Crees que cualquier persona que atrapa un ladrón puede convertirse en detective?

-Tengo confianza en mis habilidades para atrapar criminales. Por favor, hágame uno de sus detectives.

-Bien.

Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido y Harry abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó un folder gris que aventó en su escritorio.

-Este es el expediente del caso. Te voy a dar diez días para que me traigas al culpable, si lo haces te convertirás en detective de homicidios.

-Lo atraparé-afirmó.

-Pero si no capturas al culpable, nunca me volverás a pedir convertirte en detective, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Tanya había regañado como nunca a Bella por lo que le había pasado a su coche. Bella le había explicado todo lo que había pasado pero Tanya simplemente no le creía nada. Al final, Bella había prometido encargarse de todas las reparaciones de su carro y justamente estaba por meterse para llevarlo al mecánico cuando el director la frenó.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué no estás ensayando?

-Al mecánico.

-¿Qué no vas a practicar para la audición?-empezó a sermonearla- ¿Entonces para que viniste a mi compañía? Sabes que no sólo te contraté para que hicieras los mandados, ¿verdad? ¿En serio preparaste algo para la audición? Te informo que si no lo hiciste será mejor que te vayas yendo de mi compañía.

-Preparé un sketch-se apresuró a decir.

-¿Quién es tu pareja?

-No está en la compañía.

-Entonces tráelo contigo más tarde y hagan el sketch para mí.

-¿Hoy?-preguntó sorprendida.

 _¡No! ¿Cómo voy a conseguir una pareja en tan poco tiempo?_

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Acabas de mentirme?

-No señor… es que-se apresuró a encontrar una excusa-… mi pareja está fuera de la ciudad en este momento, así que no podremos hacerlo hoy.

-Entonces, hagan el acto para mí mañana. Si no puedes hacerlo, significará que me acabas de mentir; y te pediré que te retires de la compañía.

Se fue y Bella se metió al carro.

-¿Qué hago?-se preguntó con frustración- ¡No tengo pareja! Esto es el fin… ¡soy una tonta!

Golpeó su cabeza con el volante.

* * *

Edward golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Estás a punto de romper el escritorio, Edward-le dijo su compañero.

Su jefe llegó y le entregó el folder gris.

-Es imposible que puedas resolver el caso, Edward-le dijo con sinceridad-. Te dio este caso a propósito dándote a entender que no puedes unirte a su departamento.

-¿Tan difícil es el caso?

-¿Recuerdas los casos de asesinatos en cibercafés de hace diez años?-Edward asintió- Tres asesinatos ocurrieron dentro de nuestro distrito en una sola noche.

-¿Ese es el caso?-preguntó su compañero.

-De ninguna manera podemos encontrar al asesino; incluso el FBI estaba implicado y no lo pudieron resolver.

-Creo que no te podrás unir al Departamento de Homicidios, Edward.-dijo su compañero dándole una palmada de apoyo en el hombro.

Edward golpeó una vez más su cabeza contra la mesa.

* * *

-Aquí está tu factura-le dijo el mecánico a Bella, entregándole una hoja-, te di un descuento-guiñó su ojo.

-¡Muchas gracias! Por cierto… ¿está interesado en hacer un sketch de comedia conmigo?

El mecánico la miró raro y, sin contestarle, se alejó.

Bella bufó exasperada y sacó su celular. Empezó a escribir:

 _¡Hola! Soy Bella._

 _Ya tengo la factura de la reparación del coche, en total son $5000._

Entonces, sin previo aviso y sin saber por qué, recordó la actuación de Edward en los vestidores del gimnasio, donde capturaron al ladrón.

-Ese policía es un buen actor…

* * *

Edward ya llevaba comidas unas cuantas hamburguesas cuando recibió un mensaje, lo abrió:

 _¡Hola! Soy Bella._

 _¿Podemos vernos para hablar sobre la factura de la reparación del coche?_

Edward ignoró el mensaje y siguió comiendo.

 _¡Tengo que ser un detective de homicidios a todo precio!_

Se acabó su hamburguesa y pidió dos cosas más del menú.

 _¡Voy a atrapar al asesino de Angela con mis propias manos!_

Otro mensaje le llegó y vio que era de Bella.

 _¡La factura es mucho más grande de lo que esperaba!_

 _Por favor, llámame._

Volvió a ignorarla y siguió comiendo mientras seguía pensando en lo mismo.

 _Para poder atrapar al asesino tengo que unirme al Departamento de Homicidios, sólo así podré ver el expediente de Angela._

Su celular volvió a sonar y nuevamente era un mensaje de Bella:

 _Te voy a denunciar con la policía por haber golpeado el carro y luego huir._

 _¡Voy a interpretar tu silencio como que no quieres pagar!_

Edward puso sus ojos en blanco y una vez más la ignoro para seguir comiendo.

* * *

Bella ya llevaba un par de minutos esperándolo mientras tomaba un café.

Sonrió cuando vio, a través del vidrio, que Edward ya se aproximaba y se sentó derecha cuando él entró. Se veía igual de guapo….

Entonces resbaló, Bella se levantó inmediatamente pero él hizo equilibrio con sus manos y logró mantenerse en pie. Ella dejó escapar una risa.

 _¡Él puede hacer comedia de payasadas también! ¡Perfecto!_

Alice se apresuró a llegar al lado de Edward.

-¡Lo siento! Alguien derramó un caramel macchiato, ¿está bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes-le dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Volteó a todos los lados hasta que encontró a Bella. Se aproximó a ella.

-Hola-saludo Bella mientras él tomaba asiento enfrente de ella-, te estuve esperando bastante tiempo. Supongo que te tomó algo de tiempo porque estabas comiendo un festín.

Miró su ropa y esta expedía aroma de diferentes tipos de comida.

 _Hamburguesa, hot dog, pizza, papas fritas, bistek, pollo frito…_

-¡Te comiste todo!-le dijo Bella alegremente- ¡Eres un glotón!

Edward la miró extraño, pero prefirió ignorarla.

-¿Qué tan grande es la factura?

-El mecánico espera que sea muy, muy grande-exageró con movimientos de sus manos-, pero... hay una manera para que no pagues un solo centavo. ¿Te gustan los sketches cómicos?

-¿Perdón?-preguntó, un poco desorientado- ¿El qué… cómico?

-Sketch de comedia. Si haces una parodia conmigo, voy a pagar por la reparación del coche.

Edward puso sus ojos en blanco.

-¿Dónde está el mecánico? Dame su número para conseguir la factura.

Bella fingió buscar en su bolsa.

-Vaya, se me olvidó traer su tarjeta. Pero-empezó a decirle amablemente-… sólo… sólo necesito que me ayudes con una audición y… ¡tú eres muy talentoso! Por favor, haz un sketch conmigo.

-¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?-le dijo con un tono de burla- Estás siendo ridícula. Envíame la factura y te daré el dinero.

Bella se levantó furiosa.

-¿Crees que un sketch de comedia es ridículo? Es algo muy preciado y serio para mí. ¡Tú eres el ridículo!

Agarró su bolsa y salió.

Edward se revolvió el pelo y suspiró, cansado. Sacó su celular y empezó a redactar:

 _Señor, los casos de asesinatos en cibercafés de hace diez años son muy difíciles de resolver…_

Afuera, Bella estaba echando llamas por sus orejas.

-Incluso se ve muy despiadado, ¡y su comportamiento grosero lo afirma!

Entonces le llegó un mensaje.

Furiosa, sacó su celular y lo leyó.

* * *

Edward seguía sentado, movía nerviosamente sus dedeos mientras veía el celular, que estaba en medio de la mesa.

-¿Por qué no ha respondido?

Bella regresó con su celular en sus manos y se sentó, nuevamente, enfrente de él mientras leía en voz alta:

-"Señor, los casos de asesinatos en cibercafés de hace diez años son muy difíciles de resolver. Si me da otro caso, me aseguraré de capturar al criminal. Mi vida depende de ello."

Edward bajó la mirada, apenado.

-Creo que me confundió que me hayas enviado tantos mensajes-se justificó.

Bella lo ignoró.

-¿Cuáles son los casos de asesinatos?

-Por favor, borra el mensaje.

-Creo que podría ser de ayuda-dijo con orgullo-. Dime, ¿quién atrapó al ladrón del salón de belleza? Estoy segura de que con mi intuición podría atrapar al asesino-recargó sus codos en la mesa y se levantó ligeramente-. Si eres mi pareja de sketch, yo seré tu pareja de investigación; ambos saldremos ganando.

Edward lo pensó un poco.

 _Tiene razón, ella me podría ser de gran ayuda pero… hay demasiadas cosas misteriosas en ella…_

-No voy a aceptar tan fácilmente-reveló-. Debo de saber más cosas como… ¿cómo sabías que el ladrón estaba en un gimnasio?-se levantó un poco de su asiento, acercándose a Bella- ¿Cómo sabías todo lo que comí hoy? Sé que hay algo más aparte de tu gran "intuición".

Bella no respondió, estaba un poco sorprendida. Su cara y la de Edward estaban a escasos centímetros. Tal vez la intención de Edward había sido intimidarla, pero había tenido un efecto muy contrario.

-¿No crees que estás demasiado cerca?-susurró ella.

Entonces Edward notó lo cerca que estaba y se alejó rápidamente.

Hubo un momento de un silencio incómodo hasta que Edward carraspeó y regresó al tema.

-Si vamos a ser socios, debemos confiar el uno en el otro

-¿Entonces sí me ayudarás a mí sketch?

-Sí

Bella volteó a sus lados para asegurarse de que nadie se encontrara muy cerca de ellos, entonces se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Edward para susurrarle en su oído:

-Lo supe por los olores.

Se alejó un poco y miró la expresión de incredibilidad de él.

-¿Olores?

Bella asintió.

-El ladrón tenía un olor muy fuerte de ondulante permanente en sus manos-explicó-, y los olores de lo que comiste hoy están por toda tu cara y cuerpo.

Volteó una vez más a ver su expresión y de repente sus caras estaban muy cercas. Bella volvió a sonrojarse y se alejó lentamente hasta volver a estar sentada.

Edward meditó un rato sus palabras.

 _¿Entonces fue por los olores? Yo no alcancé a percibir ningún olor en particular del ladrón, a menos que ella…_

-Así que… tienes un muy buen olfato.

Bella cruzó los brazos y dijo engreídamente:

-Apuesto a que soy mejor que los perros de la policía.

Edward se levantó abruptamente.

-Voy a esconderme afuera, espera aquí cinco minutos y después me buscas, ¿está bien?

-Oficial Edward, esta prueba es muy fácil-dijo Bella quitándole importancia con un ademán de manos-, es innecesaria

-Sal en cinco minutos-repitió él.

Ella vio cómo él se alejaba y cómo pasaba por el mismo sitio por el que se había resbalado y, entonces, un nuevo olor se pegó a él.

 _Pisó caramel macchiato_

Esperó los cinco minutos que él le había pedido y entonces empezó a seguir el rastro de su olor.

Edward, quien se había escondido en la azotea de un edificio cercano, observaba a Bella, quien estaba abajo caminando. Él vio que ella seguía una ruta específica…

-En verdad puede oler como lo hacen los perros-dijo sorprendido-. Ella está siguiendo los mismos pasos que yo, ¿cómo lo hace?

Bella siguió la esencia de Edward y vio que esta se dirigía a un edificio, y, por alguna razón, pensó en voltear hacia la azotea de dicho edificio, y, por suerte, había visto la cabeza de Edward antes de que este se escondiera.

-¡Ya te vi!-le gritó- ¡Baja!

Edward se dejó ver y ella le hizo señas con sus manos para que bajara.

-¡En serio eres como un perro!-le gritó él.

Ella le frunció el ceño y él se dio la vuelta para empezar a bajar.

Una vez que bajó, Bella se acercó a él.

-¿Ya puedes confiar en mí?

Edward recordó cómo ella seguía su camino, y comentó:

-Me di cuenta de que no estabas olfateando.

-Entonces aún no puedes confiar en mí-dedujo con un suspiro, puso los ojos en blanco-. Para mí no es esto-señaló su nariz-, es esto-señaló sus ojos.

Edward pensó en la posibilidad un segundo, pero resultaba imposible de creer; entonces empezó a reírse.

Bella sintió su sangre hervir y vio que había un olor especial en una de las bolsas de su gabardina.

-¿Conseguiste esa menta del restaurante? En tu bolsillo.

Edward dejó de reír y hurgó en su bolsillo hasta que sus manos tocaron una envoltura de plástico, la sacó y era, efectivamente, una menta.

-Voy a demostrarte que tengo razón-le dijo Bella-, sígueme.

Bella lo llevó hasta un restaurante que estaba casi vacío y le dio unos vasos enumerados del uno al cinco, le dijo que ella se voltearía mientras él ponía la menta debajo de alguno de esos vasos. Edward aceptó y una vez que hubo puesto la menta dentro de un vaso, le tocó el hombro a Bella y ella volteó; por cierto, además de todo eso, él también la había obligado a que se pusiera papelitos de papel en su nariz; observó los vasos por un momento y cuando vio los olores particulares de la menta señaló el vaso con el número dos, Edward lo levantó y ahí estaba la menta. Ella sonrió y él olió el vaso, no olía a menta.

Edward todavía no estaba convencido y volvió a hacer la prueba, sólo que esta vez hizo que se pusiera una pinza en la nariz e hizo que ella saliera del restaurante. Cuando puso la menta debajo de un vaso, toco el vidrio y Bella, desde afuera, volteo y observó los vasos, sonrió y puso con sus dedos el número cinco. Derrotado, Edward levantó el vaso.

 _Es imposible que lo haya olido si estaba afuera y con la nariz tapada. ¿En verdad ve olores?_

Una vez más hicieron el experimento y, esta vez, Edward le pidió a Bella que se apretara su nariz con sus dedos. Cuando Edward terminó, volvió a tocar la ventana y Bella empezó a buscar el olor en los vasos.

 _No…no está el olor…_

Frunció ligeramente el ceño y volteo a ver a Edward, entonces su expresión cambio en menos de un segundo y una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Bella señaló su boca y después a Edward, volvió a señalar su boca y la abrió.

Edward entendió el mensaje y cerró los ojos, derrotado, antes de abrir su boca y sacar su lengua con la menta en ella.

Bella dejó escapar una carcajada.

 _Esa chica en verdad puede ver los olores._

Al final, el día se les había escapado en ese pequeño experimento y ahora Edward y Bella estaban en la parada de autobús, esperando a que llegara para que Bella se fuera a su casa.

Bella sacó una libreta de su bolsa y se la dio.

-Estas son las notas que hice para los sketches, elige el que más te guste y memoriza la parte masculina para mañana, ¿ok?

-¿Memorizar?

-Tienes que hacerlo para tener una interacción conmigo-le contesto como si se tratara de lo más obvio-, yo ya memoricé todo.

-¿Es todo lo que tengo que hacer?

-Sí.

Y llegó su autobús.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Se subió y una vez que el autobús arrancó, Edward hojeó la libreta y se jaló su cabello con una mano.

-Maldita sea

Después sacó otra menta de su bolsillo, que había comprado en el camino, y la olio, la fue alejando poco a poco y siempre que respiraba, no percibía nada

-¡Oficial!

Guardo la menta inmediatamente y estiró sus manos, como si estuviera estirándose, y volteó a ver a Bella, quien regresaba corriendo.

-¿Se te olvidó algo?

-Sólo para pedirte que guardes como secreto que veo olores.

-Claro, lo guardaré-le dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

-Puedo confiar en ti, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí.

-Gracias. ¡Adiós!

Volvió a alejarse corriendo.

* * *

Rosalie salió de su auto y ya la estaban esperando Jasper y Peter.

-¿Todo está listo para la reunión?

-Todos los equipos de homicidios y de investigación están en la sala de conferencias-contestó Peter.

Entraron al edificio y Edward entró detrás de ellos.

Adentro, en una oficina muy pequeña, había un proyector que iba pasando diferentes fotos, Rosalie estaba a un lado, parada, explicando cada caso.

-Nombre: Lucas Smith-explicaba en la foto de un muchacho-, edad: 25 años, ocupación: botones en un hotel; hoy es el quinto día de su desaparición.

Pasó a otra foto, esta era de una mujer morena muy hermosa.

-Nombre: Leah Clearwater, edad: 27 años, ocupación: modelo; hoy es el cuarto día de su desaparición

Edward entró sigilosamente a la reunión y se sentó en una banca alejada.

Rosalie siguió hablando:

-Estos son los casos que resalto entre los casos bajo su jurisdicción.

Harry levantó la mano y Rosalie asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Está consciente de cuántas llamadas recibimos todos los días sobre casos como estos? No creo que estos casos sean tan importantes frente a la Fuerza Metropolitana de Investigación.

-Por supuesto que sé que hay más casos de personas desaparecidas en todas las estaciones de policía del país-contestó sinceramente-, pero les diré por qué estoy interesada en estos dos casos-cambió a una diapositiva donde se mostraban cuatro fotos de personas diferentes-. El caso del asesinato de un profesor de hace cuatro años, asesinato de una pareja de pescadores de hace tres años, asesinato de un famoso alpinista de hace dos años y asesinato de un chamán de hace un año-volteó a ver a los presentes-; todos estos casos de asesinatos implican víctimas que varían de edad y ocupación, pero todos ellos sucedieron por esta época del año. Todos los casos empezaron por tratarse de una persona desaparecida y, todos, fueron encontrados muertos el séptimo día de su desaparición. De acuerdo con los reportes de la autopsia, todos fueron asesinados un día antes de ser encontrados, y todos fueron asfixiados. La prueba de que se trata de un caso de asesinato en cadena es lo siguiente-cambió la diapositiva a una donde se mostraban diferentes antebrazos con cortadas muy finas-.

-¿Qué significan esas cortadas en la muñeca?-preguntó Peter

-Parecen códigos de barras, como los que escanean en una tienda-observó Jasper.

-Por favor-pidió Rosalie-, enciendan las luces.

Una vez que el cuarto se iluminó, volvió a hablar.

-El Equipo de Asesinatos en Cadena, bajo la Fuerza Metropolitana de Investigación, ha decidido abrir una investigación para estos casos. El asesinato está matando a una persona cada doce meses, y este mes se espera una nueva víctima. Resalto estos casos porque sus puestos de trabajo y edad son diferentes a los de las víctimas que ha habido. Les pido que-volteó a ver a los jefes de cada departamento-, mientras investiguen estos casos, siempre estén pensando en que podrían ser víctimas de este asesinato en cadena. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Edward levantó la mano y Rosalie asintió en su dirección, entonces él se paró.

-¿Cuál es el uso de los códigos de barras que dejó el asesino? Me refiero a si son códigos de barras útiles, que se usen en la vida real.

Harry volteó a verlo inmediatamente y se paró furioso.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

Jasper y Peter se levantaron y cada uno lo agarro por un brazo y se lo llevaron afuera.

-¡Deberías conocer tu lugar!-le gritó Peter- ¿Por qué sigues molestando a nuestro jefe de departamento?

Harry también salió y Edward se deshizo del agarre de los otros policías.

-Señor, es imposible que pueda resolver los casos que me dio de hace diez años. A cambio, voy a encontrar a Leah Clerwather. Por favor, deme una oportunidad.

Por otro lado, la junta ya había terminado y el único del departamento que había empezado a trabajar era Demetri, que en ese momento llegó con un folder lleno de papeles.

-Este es el registro de llamadas de la señorita Leah. El último es a un hospital-dijo revisando los papeles-, ella hizo muchas llamadas a ese hospital

-Ve a investigar al hospital-ordenó Harry sin quitar su mirada de Edward.

-Estamos muy cortos de personal-comentó él, notando cierta tensión-, ¿puedo llevarme al oficial Edward?

Harry cerró los ojos y después agarró a Edward por el cuello de su camisa y lo acercó.

-Si haces algo loco, pierdes tu oportunidad.

-Vamos-ordenó Demetri mientras daba la vuelta a la salida.

-¡Gracias!-dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

Demetri condujo hasta el hospital y cuando llegaron Edward notó que era el mismo hospital al que Bella lo había llevado el día que se conocieron. Rápidamente deshecho ese pensamiento y, junto con Demetri, se dirigió al piso donde estaba el consultorio del doctor de Leah, donde los recibió una muy amable recepcionista.

-Este es el número de la oficina del doctor Cullen-les dijo entregándoles una tarjeta.

-¿Está en este momento el doctor?-preguntó amablemente Demetri.

-Él está de vacaciones por cuatro días a partir de hoy

-Entonces-sacó de su bolsillo una foto de Leah y se la enseñó-… ¿reconoce a esta persona?

-Ella es paciente del doctor Cullen-contestó inmediatamente-, es una modelo

-¿Nos puede dar el número del celular del doctor?

-Él no usa celular.

-¿Hay alguien que no use celular en estos tiempos?-preguntó Edward con tono de burla- Entonces… ¿cuál es la razón de que esté de vacaciones?

-Él va a muchos congresos fuera del país. Por cierto-dijo acercándose un poco a su cara-, ¿no vino usted aquí hace un par de días?

Edward desvió la mirada antes de contestar:

-Sí.

* * *

Después de tantos regaños, parecía que Bella volvía a tener el mismo papel en la compañía: recadera. Sin embargo eso no significaba que no iba a hacer las cosas con la misma pasión como si estuviera en un escenario, ella siempre iba a dar lo mejor de sí. Ahora se encontraba entregando volantes para promocionar la nueva obra:

-¡Asistan a la comedia de esta noche!-decía mientras los entregaba- ¡No se arrepentirán!

Enfrente de donde ella se encontraba había una cafetería, y Carlisle la estaba viendo desde ahí, aún no podía creer que era ella.

* * *

Edward ya llevaba unos quince minutos esperando por Bella afuera de un edificio de departamentos y ella no aparecía. Después de un par de momentos más, vio a lo lejos a una persona que iba corriendo, traía unos lentes obscuros y un gorro de invierno.

-¡Hola!-dijo Bella deteniéndose enfrente de él.

-¿Por qué te tardaste?-le reclamó molesto.

-Estaba trabajando.

-¿Y esos lentes de sol? Hoy está nublado.

-Algo olía terriblemente mal-dijo mientras se ponía los lentes sobre su cabeza, y de paso apartaba el cabello que le caía en la cara-, con los lentes puedo ignorarlos mejor. Leí un artículo en internet sobre el caso de desaparición de Leah-dijo cambiando de tema-, como me pediste.

-Gracias, entremos.

Una vez adentro se dirigieron al elevador y subieron hasta el pent-house, donde los recibieron dos mujeres, de la misma edad de Leah, muy hermosas, una era morena y la otra era rubia.

-Somos de la policía-informó Edward sacando su identificación-, estamos investigando el caso de desaparición de la señorita Leah.

Bella caminó alrededor del departamento, tratando de buscar una esencia diferente a las de las chicas que los recibieron, mientras Edward hacía un par de preguntas.

-¿Cuál es su relación con Leah?

-Somos amigas y compañeras de trabajo-contestó la rubia.

-¿Podemos ver las prendas favoritas de Leah?

-¿Su ropa?

Bella, quien se había vuelto a poner los lentes, se los quitó cuando la mujer morena salió de un cuarto con un vestido. No supo identificar al instante qué olores eran, tenía que tener en cuenta de que el olor de la ropa, si bien no se borra completamente, se atenúa mucho; sólo alcanzaba a vislumbrar un color naranja y otro rosa, pero no los podía asociar con ningún olor porque no se distinguían mucho.

-El olor de su perfume es muy peculiar-comentó en voz alta con el ceño fruncido-, no creo haber olido algo así antes.

-Es este-dijo la rubia mientras de un estante sacaba un envase de perfume y se lo entregaba.

-¿Puedo rociar un poco?

Ella asintió y Bello roció un poco enfrente de su cara. Otra vez veía los mismos olores pero sus colores eran más intensos.

-Este perfume lo mando a hacer Leah, ¿verdad? Es de naranja y rosas a una porción de 7:3.

-Leah siempre mandaba a hacer sus perfumes-contestó la morena.

-Gracias-dijo Bella entregando el perfume.

* * *

Después de la visita al departamento, se dirigieron a la agencia para la que trabajaba.

-Esta es la oficina de la agencia de Leah-le comentó Edward a Bella señalando un edificio mientras caminaba-. La última vez que fue vista fue en el estacionamiento de aquí.

Bella asintió y empezaron a encaminarse hacia allí.

-¿Qué escogiste para el sketch?

- _Luz verde_.

-¿En serio? Ese era el más divertido, ¿verdad? ¡He elegido a la pareja adecuada!- dijo emocionada y con una gran sonrisa.

-La escogí porque era la más corta-dijo Edward seriamente.

Bella puso sus ojos en blanco y trato de no enojarse con él.

-Entonces ya te aprendiste las líneas.

-¿Realmente tenemos que hablar, en este preciso momento, de tu sketch?-le preguntó enojado.

Bella se detuvo un momento para lanzarle un golpe pero Edward siguió caminando.

 _No te enojes Bella, no te enojes… recuerda que no lo vas a soportar siempre, esto lo haces simplemente para que no te corran de la compañía. Respira._

Corrió a su lado y terminaron de caminar en silencio, Justo cuando iban a entrar, un hombre iba saliendo de la misma puerta con la cabeza gacha y Bella lo siguió con la mirada, restregó sus ojos y vio que no se había equivocado.

 _¡Ese es el olor del perfume de Leah! ¡Estoy segura!_

El hombre se paró en la esquina y sacó su celular, Bella aprovechó para acercarse a Edward y susurrarle:

-Ese hombre tiene impregnado por toda su ropa el perfume de Leah.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó mientras lo examinaba con la mirada.

Bella asintió y Edward le pidió que aguardara ahí, caminó hasta estar a su lado y lo tocó ligeramente en el hombro.

-Disculpe.

El hombre guardó su celular y se volteó para ver qué pasaba. Edward aprovechó que estaba descuidado y le hizo una llave que lo tiró al piso.

-¿Dónde está Leah? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¡Responda!

Bella, desde donde estaba, vio la cara del hombre y se tardó unos segundos en reconocer quién era.

-¡Es el chef Jacob Black!-gritó sorprendida.

Peter y Jasper salieron por la puerta y cuando vieron lo que Edward le estaba haciendo a Jacob, se acercaron rápidamente a liberarlo y darle un golpe a Edward.

-Él está relacionado con Leah-les dijo Edward-, debemos investigar…

-¡Idiota!-le dijo Jasper- ¡Por supuesto que está relacionado con ella!

-Él fue quien reportó su desaparición, es su novio-informó Peter.

-Pero…

-Él estuvo en Estados Unidos por una semana-siguió Jasper-, apenas regresó al país.

Edward calló por un momento y después volteó hacia Jacob.

-Lo siento, estaba equivocado.

-Está bien-contestó él con una sonrisa en la que se notaba que no le guardaba rencor-, me alegra saber que le están prestando atención al caso de mi novia. Por favor, encuéntrenla lo antes posible. ¿Cómo supiste que yo conocía a Leah? No creo que nos hayamos conocido antes.

No sólo Jacob lo volteo a ver con duda, sino también Jasper y Peter. Él sólo atinó a darles una sonrisa incómoda.

* * *

Bella estaba sentada en una banca del parque con sus lentes puestos, Edward llegó corriendo a su lado.

-¿Cómo pudiste desaparecer y luego enviarme un mensaje de que te viera aquí?

-Así que, ¿Jacob Black y Leah están saliendo?-se preguntó, ignorándolo- Estoy muy sorprendida.

Edward tomó asiento a su lado y Bella se sentó derecha.

-El caso es que vamos a practicar nuestro sketch.

-Ese tipo, Jacob Black, ¿es famoso?-le preguntó, notando que hablaba de él como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Es el sueño de cualquier chica! Pero empecemos con _Luz verde-_ dijo, regresando al tema-, tendremos que hacerlo delante de mi jefe en una hora, tenemos que probar que somos buenos.

-Había un conflicto entre Leah y su agente-siguió hablando Edward, ignorando por completo a Bella-, creo que fue porque decidió dejar de hacer desfiles de moda.

-Oficial Edward-le dijo Bella notablemente molesta-, ¿no lo harás? Entonces ya no podré ayudarte con la investigación.

Edward la fulminó con la mirada antes de sacar una hoja de su chaqueta.

-Aquí lo tengo.

-¿Lo arrancaste de mi cuaderno?-preguntó horrorizada notando que la hoja estaba toda arrugada.

-Tuve que hacerlo para memorizarlo en el camino.

-¿Sabes lo preciado que es para mí? ¡No tienes sentimientos!

-Deberías haberme dicho que no lo debía arrancar.

-¡Obviamente no tenías que arrancarlo! No tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo, poniendo al lado su enojo y viendo el reloj-, comencemos.

Empezaron a ensayar y después de un rato se dirigieron al teatro donde Edward miraba como bichos raros a todos los actores con sus raros disfraces. Cuando llegaron al escenario entraron en sus papeles y para el director era muy obvio que la actuación de Bella era sobreactuada mientras que la de Edward era muy natural.

-Suficiente-los cortó el directora mitad de la escena y volteó a ver a Edward-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me puede llamar Oficial Edward.

-¿Oficial?-soltó una carcajada- Me gusta tu seudónimo, deberías de portar esposas.

Edward metió una de sus manos a su chaqueta y sacó unas esposas. El director se río fuertemente.

-Ya he confirmado que tienes una pareja-le dijo a Bella después de reír-, pero si esto es lo que vas a presentar en la audición final, vas a estar en último lugar

-Voy a esforzarme más, señor.

-Oficial Edward, eres un gran actor.

Se levantó y se marchó de ahí.

Edward, quien a pesar de haber tenido una actuación excelente, no tenía su cabeza en la misma, la tenía en el caso que trataba de resolver, por lo que soltó la pregunta sin pensarlo:

-¿Por qué Leah ocultó a su novio de todo el mundo?

Bella lo miró exasperada, puso sus ojos en blanco, y también se fue.

* * *

Los días pasaron y pronto llego el día que todos los del departamento esperaban.

-Hoy es el octavo día de la desaparición de Leah-dijo Rosalie a todos los policías presentes-. El asesino solía poner el cadáver en un lugar visible el séptimo día, pero no hemos encontrado nada todavía. Parece que ella no es una víctima de estos asesinatos en cadena, así que mi equipo va a dejar de trabajar en el caso.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Demetri entró dirigiéndose a Harry.

-¡Señor! Hubo una nueva transacción en las tajetas de crédito de Leah

-¿Dónde?

-En un hotel.

Le pidió a Jasper y a Peter que fueran a investigar y cuando se metieron en el carro, Edward se metió sigilosamente en el asiento de atrás, ellos trataron de bajarlo pero después de fracasar aceptaron a duras penas su ayuda.

Al llegar al hotel se encontraron con que un hombre era el que estaba haciendo uso de las tarjetas, Jasper y Peter lo sacaron del lugar y, cuando salieron, Edward le dio un zape, sacó unas esposas y puso una en la muñeca del ladrón y otra en la suya; lo metió al carro y sacó su cartera, para después dársela a Jasper.

-¿Dónde robo esta tarjeta?

-¡La recogí en la calle!

-Estás bajo arresto como sospechoso de secuestro.

Después de otro interrogatorio el sospechoso accedió a llevarlo al lugar donde la había encontrado. Ahora estaban en el ayuntamiento.

-Allí la encontré- señaló una jardinera cercana.

Fueron a ese lugar y buscaron hasta encontraron una cartera que contenía las identificaciones de Leah, de todos modos, le preguntaron al sospechoso;

-¿Es esta?

-Sí

-¿Dónde estaba originalmente?

-Regresa a la oficina y dáselo a Harry-le ordenó Peter a Edward entregándole la cartera en una bolsa de plástico.

* * *

Edward había llamado a Bella y ella había acudido a su lado lo más rápido posible, ahora estaban dentro del carro de policía donde Edward le entregó la cartera para que le dijera qué olores tenía, después de observarla mucho le pudo dar una respuesta.

-Debido a que es una cartera de piel, el olor a cuero es el dominante.

-Fue encontrada a los alrededores de las faldas de una montaña-le proporcionó más información.

-No creo, también está la esencia del agua, es el aroma de un río o un lago-dijo segura.

-Pero fue encontrada cerca de una montaña. ¿Por qué esta el aroma a agua?

-También está el olor de un perro.

 _¿Un perro...?_

Recordó que, por el rabillo del ojo, y sin prestar mucha atención, al lado del ayuntamiento había una casa para perros con uno de ellos encadenado a ella.

* * *

Harry había reunido a sus hombres, incluido Edward, para que empezaran con la expedición para encontrar a Leah. Tenía un mapa donde tenía varias zonas encerradas con plumín rojo.

-Mañana ampliaremos la zona de búsqueda a dos kilómetros en lugar de uno.

Edward levantó la mano y empezó a hablar sin haber tenido el permiso antes.

-Tengo algo que decirle-se levantó y señaló con sus dedos sobre el mapa-. No es la montaña donde debemos de buscar, sino en un río cercano. Debemos asumir que la cartera que encontramos hoy vino del río que está a un kilómetro del ayuntamiento.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-La billetera estaba empapada de agua del río, y la encontramos en el ayuntamiento porque un perro la llevó allí desde la orilla del río.

Todos empezaron a reírse de su idea y Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡No se rían! ¡No vuelvas a aparecer cerca de mi departamento nunca más!

* * *

A pesar de sus diferencias, se podía decir que Tanya y Bella mantenían una amistad, si se podía llamar así, y esa noche Tanya la había invitado a cenar.

-¿Dónde conseguiste a tu pareja de sketch?-le preguntó Tanya, revelando el motivo de la invitación..

-En la calle

-¿Le pediste a un extraño que hiciera un sketch contigo?

Bella en vez de contestar se metió un bocado de comida a la boca y Tanya volteó los ojos, agarro su bolsa y sacó su celular junto con su cartera, que le resultó familiar a Bella.

 _¿Dónde vi eso?_

-Tanya, ¿esta cartera es popular estos días?

-¡Claro! ¡No me digas que no sabías! Se ve de cuero, ¿verdad? Pero realmente está hecha de tela, por eso está de moda

-¿No es cuero?

Ve mejor los colores y se da cuenta de que efectivamente no era cuero, entonces, ¿por qué la cartera de Leah tenía el olor a cuero?

-El diseñador de esta cartera es un gran activista de los derechos de los animales-le explicó Tanya-, no utiliza ningún tipo de piel o cuero. Él tiene un proceso especial para hacer que la tela parezca cuero.

* * *

Edward estaba por entrar al metro cuando su celular sonó.

-¿Bueno?

 _-¡Debemos encontrar el olor de cuero! ¡El verdadero olor a cuero!_ -dijo la voz de Bella al otro lado de la línea.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

 _-¡La cartera no está hecha de cuero! ¡Es tela! Entonces la cartera de Leah no debió haber olido a cuero._

-¿Estás diciendo que el olor a cuero no es de la cartera? ¿Es de algún otro lugar?

* * *

Al siguiente día Edward y Bella habían decidido empezar a investigar por su cuenta, y se habían dirigido a una fábrica de cuero cerca del río que Edward había dicho era del que probablemente venía la esencia de agua.

-El lugar está lleno del mismo olor que la cartera de Leah-le dijo Bella a Edward mientras salían del lugar-, pero… el de la cartera era mucho más fuerte.

-El director de la fábrica me dijo que su filtro de agua se rompió hace dos días, y un poco de las aguas residuales fluyeron directamente al río por una hora.

-No entiendo.

-Creo que la cartera estaba flotando en el agua cuando las aguas residuales entraron en contacto con el río

-Eso explicaría por qué la cartera tenía el aroma de cuero y de agua dulce.

-Por lo menos sabemos que Leah debe de estar a los alrededores del río.

Caminaron alrededor del río en busca de alguna pista, ya habían pasado dos horas y Bella estaba fatigada.

-¿Quieres tomar un descanso?-le preguntó Edward con un tono burlón.

-¿No podemos llamar a otros policías?

-Los otros policías no me creen.

-Pero no podemos hacerlo solos, es demasiado agotador.

-¿Encontraste una nueva pareja para tu sketch?

-Maldición-susurró mientras le sacaba la espalda.

-Descansemos diez minutos.

Bufó y tomó asiento en una roca cercana. Edward, en vez de sentarse, se acercó a la carretera donde se veían las huellas de unas llantas

 _¿Hubo un accidente?_

Se agachó y vio que había vidrios rotos.

 _Estas son de las luces de freno… y estas de las luces de cruce._

Se levantó y volteó hacia el camino de la carretera, por las huellas, podía deducir que el coche venía del lado izquierdo.

 _El coche que conducía en esa cuesta abajo… probablemente golpeó el coche que estaba estacionado aquí._

-Bella, creo que hubo un accidente de coche aquí, ven.

-¿Un accidente de coche?-preguntó extrañada mientras se acercaba a su lado

-Sí, creo que un coche estaba estacionado aquí, y el otro coche conducía esa cuesta abajo, entonces…

Bella vio los vidrios rotos y sus ojos empezaron a abrirse desmesuradamente mientras se tapaba la boca con una de sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó preocupado al notar que algo no iba bien.

-Detrás de ti-susurró-… está el olor del perfume de Leah.

Un camino con el olor del perfume se creaba y Bella lo fue siguiendo mientras caminaba hacia una barranca, donde el olor era más difícil de seguir. Bella volteó a ver a Edward y no tuvo necesidad de decirle nada, Edward entendió que el aroma probablemente los iba a dirigir al río.


End file.
